Entre Slytherins & Gryffindors
by Lyan Lyux
Summary: Potterlock. Después de la batalla de Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la reina J.K Rowling y la WB. Los personajes de Sherlock perdieron ya los derechos muahaha, pero la adaptación de Sherlock moderno son propiedad de bbc (okay).

**Aclaraciones:** En esta historia Sherlock y John viven juntos mucho más jóvenes que en el canon. Ya que al ser Sherlock y John de la misma generación de Harry, tienen alrededor de 22-24 años. Si no les gusta el Drarry/Johnlock por favor, no lea este fanfic. XD

**Resumen : **John Watson y Harry Potter fueron compañeros en Hogwarts, ambos de la casa de Gryffindor, mientras que Draco Malfoy y Sherlock fueron compañeros de casa en Slytherin. Por jugarretas del destino la vida de los cuatro se ha cruzado.

**Dedicatoria: **A todos los slytherin y gryffindor del mundo. VIVA SLY XD

**Entre Slytherins y Gryffindors **

El mundo es tan grande, pero a su vez es muy pequeño. Más cuando vives en una ciudad como lo es Londres, donde aparentemente viven muchas personas, pero extrañamente en su mayoría se conocen. Un lugar en dónde siempre conoces gente nueva y que casualmente, esa gente que creías "nueva" se convierte en un conocido, al tener de amigo alguien que conoces.

Esa tarde el mundo de Harry se volvió pequeño en cuanto se encontró en una cafetería muggle con nada más y nada menos que uno de sus antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts, uno de los mejores golpeadores que había tenido su equipo de quiddicth mientras estudiaba. Dos años mayor que él, ahí estaba, el ahora doctor, John Hamish Watson.

\- ¿Harry?, ¿Harry Potter?, vaya que sorpresa verte por acá, creí que jamás salías del ministerio – dijo muy amable el rubio que se sentó frente a él, Harry respondió el saludo tendiéndole la mano con una amplia sonrisa sobre su rostro.

\- John, vaya, ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿qué será?, ¿dos años? -.

\- Un poco más, pues este mayo se cumplen tres años desde que venciste a Voldemort – dijo ese último nombre dejando escapar una risa – que genial es poder decir el condenado nombre sin temor alguno -.

\- Lo sé, pero prefiero igual no tener que volver a nombrarlo. Entonces, ¿qué me cuentas? -.

\- Nada especial, lo de siempre, trabajo, curando Muggles y uno que otro Mago en mi consultorio particular - .

\- Creí que trabajabas para ese Slytherin, uhm… ¿Sherlock? -. John rodo sus ojos, justo aquel día no estaba muy animado para hablar de su compañero de piso, pero no tuvo remedio.

\- Eh sí, aunque no trabajo "para él", sino "con él", soy su blogger, pero lo hago por hobbie, el tipo ni si quiera me paga – respondió presuroso esperando que Harry cambiara el tema al notar su incomodidad, pero el joven azabache continuo.

\- Me asombra que aún vivas con él, en la escuela parecían buenos amigos, pero desde que casi se pasa al otro lado, creí que ya no le hablabas -.

\- De hecho por un tiempo no le hable, ya que si los ayudo, pero luego me entere que a quien ayudaba era a Snape, quien gracias a dios resulto ser de los nuestros después de todo, solo por eso le perdone – dijo con nostalgia, a su mente llegaron recuerdos de aquel día en que su amistad con Sherlock volvió a formarse.

\- Sí, un gran hombre Snape – se limitó a responder Harry en un tono triste, también sintió nostalgia al recordar lo que había visto en el pensadero, perdido en sus recuerdos sacudió su cabeza y antes de continuar hablando de Sherlock, John se apresuró a cambiarle el tema.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti?, lo último que supe de ti es que eras auror y vivías con los Weasley – Harry casi escupe el café, y rodo sus ojos nervioso.

\- Oh lo siento, ¿tema delicado? – pregunto tímido.

\- No, está bien, no te culpo por no saber… pasa que ya no soy novio de Ginny, y comencé a tener problemas con Ron por eso, así que antes de que las cosas empeoraran, decidí irme de ahí, ahora me hospedo en un departamento cerca de los baños que me llevan al ministerio – contó como si nada.

\- Entiendo, igual lo siento, es que tú y Ginny, y Ron era tu mejor amigo, yo… debe ser difícil – dijo sintiendo un poco de lastima por el azabache.

\- Sí que lo es, JA – dijo irónico – pero no pasa nada, hace un año de eso, creo que ya lo supere – luego fingió una sonrisa.

\- Vale, entonces, quizá un día vaya a visitarte, por los viejos tiempos, claro si no te molesta y tienes tiempo – dijo enérgico esperando subir los ánimos del chico de nuevo, Harry negó con su cabeza apresurado.

\- No creo que sea buena idea John – susurra, - ¿qué?, bueno entiendo, debes estar muy ocupado, un Auror tan joven debe serlo -.

\- No, no es lo ocupado … - susurra más bajo y sus mejillas se acaloran – ocurre que no vivo solo, al igual que tu, comparto casa con un Slytherin, uno muy peculiar, ¿no puede ser mejor en Baker Street? -. John le arqueo la ceja y lo miro muy dudoso.

\- Ohmm ¿quién más puede ser más peculiar que Sherlock? Ja – dijo divertido, entonces Harry volteo el rostro para poder soltar el nombre.

\- Draco Malfoy – musito avergonzado, John tuvo que resistir las ganas de reir, y con ternura animo a su excompañero del colegio a volver a voltearle el rostro – hey, escucha, no te debe dar vergüenza – dijo ahogando su risita.

\- ¿NO?, por Merlin, ¿Cómo no quieres que me de vergüenza?, es Draco Malfoy, el slytherin más chiflado de la generación – dijo con una exagerada indignación – espero no me juzgues John, pero fu el único mago que me recibió, además como Auror puedo asegurarme que cumpla su sentencia -.

\- Descuida, no te juzgo, y tampoco creas que vivir con Sherlock Holmes es un lecho de rosas, es tan engreído y chiflado como Malfoy, ánimo – dijo dándoles unas palmadas en el hombro, Harry le sonrió un poco más relajado – claro, si recuerdo a Sherlock, llegó a molestarme igual -.

\- Así son los Sly, siempre tan presumidos, en fin, mencionaste una sentencia, ¿qué sentencia?, creí que los Malfoy, excepto Lucius habían sido absueltos -.

\- De Azkaban sí, pero tienen prohibido hacer magia por diez años -. A John le brillaron los ojos y no pudo evitar dejar salir una risa, que contagio a Harry.

\- Oh, disculpa que me ría, pero que gracioso que Malfoy no pueda hacer magia, el dulce karma, se lo merece por llamarme sangre sucia tanto tiempo – Harry solo reía junto con John – sí, es muy gracioso, lo entiendo – ambos calmaron sus risas poco a poco, entonces Harry agrego – lo único malo es que desde que vivo con él, es como tener un bebe, es un completo ignorante sobre la vida muggle, tengo que instruirlo – dijo entre risas leves.

\- Bien, entonces nos vemos en otro lado, si voy y veo a Malfoy, podríamos terminar en pleito -. Aclaro John cuando terminaron las burlas contra Draco.

\- Es lo más probable, prefiero ir a tu casa y que Sherlock se la pase criticando el trabajo de investigación de mi división de aurores -. Dijo irónico y John asintió.

\- De acuerdo, entonces otro día será, fue genial verte de nuevo Harry -.

\- Lo mismo digo John, y fue genial burlarse con alguien de Malfoy -.

\- Imagino que sí, hasta luego Harry -.

\- Que tengas buen día John Watson -.

Al terminar aquel nostálgico encuentro cada uno regreso a sus labores cotidiano. John en su consultorio para personas mágicas y no mágicas, y Harry en su oficina, en dónde para su sorpresa se encontró con el famosísimo Sherlock discutiendo con una de sus empleadas, la Slytherin Pansy Parkinsson.

\- Eres la vergüenza de las serpientes, jamás entenderé que hacías en esa casa, niña testaruda – le recriminaba el detective.

\- ¿Niña?, tan solo eres unos meses más grande que yo, y vergüenza tu, que también trabajas para los muggles -.

\- Lo hago por pura diversión, no es que me importen los problemas muggles – le grito ofendido.

Antes de que la discusión pasara a otro nivel, Harry rodando sus ojos fastidiado se acercó a separarlos.

\- BASTA, BASTA, ¿por qué es el problema y puedo saber qué demonios hacen en mi oficina? -.

Harry no pudo entender absolutamente nada, ambos Slytherin empezaron a alegar al mismo tiempo, así que exahusto congelo a su asistente Pansy.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – dijo frunciéndole el ceño a Sherlock.

La cosa era que aunque Harry estaba consciente de que Sherlock era el mejor amigo de John, esta no era suficiente razón para que al chico le cayera bien.

En su estadía en Hogwarts, Harry nunca sintió ni una pizca de simpatía por el tipo.

Siempre vio a Sherlock como un rival, y aunque no lo admitiera a veces hasta llego a sentir envidia, pues Sherlock lo llego a opacar en varias ocasiones.

Sherlock conocía aquel sentimiento de Harry, por eso sentía una plena satisfacción cada que el departamento de aurores estaba tan perdido en un caso como los muggles de scotland yard.

\- Venía por algo de información, necesito más datos sobre el caso que ya llevan cinco meses investigando y no dan ni una – dijo en un tono arrogante.

\- Escucha Sherlock, tal vez con los chicos de Scotland puedas hacer eso, pero aquí no, no puedes entrar a mi oficina a robar información como si nada, así que largo de mi oficina antes de que mande a traer unos guardias para que te lleven – dijo exagerando su enojo, lo que solo hizo que Sherlock se divirtiera más con el tema.

\- Vamos Potter, sabes que ocupan mi ayuda, ahora, deja de quitarme tiempo y dime el hechizo que abre el candado de este cajón – explico sin si quiera mirarle a la cara, haciendo caso omiso de sus amenazas.

\- No, no ala ocupamos, este es mi trabajo y sé cómo hacerlo, ahora lárgate, es en serio - . Dijo más enojado señalándole la puerta, Sherlock dio media sonrisa y rodo sus ojos soltando un suspiro resignado.

\- De acuerdo, ya iras a buscarme tarde que temprano, tu trabajo pende de un hilo Potter, ser el niño que vivió no te salvara de que te corran si no resuelves este caso, sabes dónde encontrarme –.

\- ADIOS - fue todo lo que dijo aun señalando la puerta, Sherlock se retiró pavoneándose, no sin antes descongelar a Pansy.

\- Pero que hombre tan insufrible – dijo esta, Harry solo se quedó pensando en su trabajo, por desgracia Sherlock tenía razón. Le urgía resolverlo o le quitarían el puesto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**¡Juntémonos!**

\- Vaya, por fin llegas, muero de hambre Potter – regaño Malfoy desde el sofá en cuanto vio aparecer al azabache en el umbral.

\- Hola Harry, ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo?, oh muy bien Malfoy, gracias por el interés amigo – respondió con sarcasmo.

\- Oye, no soy tu perrito para recibirte con ánimos moviendo la cola, menos si no me alimentas -. Dijo aún tirado en el sofá.

\- ¿Si?, pues yo no soy tu sirviente para hacerte la comida, ¿por qué no pediste algo?, ya sabes usar el teléfono -. Le recrimino haciéndolo a un lado para tener un cancho donde sentarse, suspiro exhausto y se acariciaba el cabello con nervios.

\- Tenía ganas de comida hecha en casa – dijo acomodándose en la orilla del sofá haciéndole un puchero.

\- Pues más te vale aprender a cocinar, hay muchos programas de cocina en la televisión, o puedes buscar recetas en internet , también ya te enseñe a usar la televisión y la computadora – dijo estirando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando sus ojos para descansar.

\- Vale, no tendré otra opción, bueno igual tardaste, ¿al menos trajiste algo de comer o solo pierdo mi tiempo? – refunfuño como un crio.

\- Ya, en mi maletín hay restos de mi almuerzo – dijo fastidiado a duras penas, arrugando su frente.

\- ¿qué? , ¿es broma Potter?, no pienses que me voy a comer las sobras de tu comida – bastante molesto Harry se atrevió a gritarle al rubio, su día había sido duro como para seguir soportando , se levanto del sofá y exploto.

\- Escucha Malfoy estoy harto de los Slytherin mimados como tu, ahora o te comes esa jodida dona que deje o puedes comer mierda, no me importa, solo ya no me estés molestando, he tenido días muy duros en el trabajo como para todavía tener que llegar y soportar tu actitud, ¿entendiste? – explico gritando exasperado, Malfoy se quedo quieto mirándolo boquiabierto, ver así a Harry era algo poco usual, entonces sutilmente se dirigió al refrigerador por algo de leche para comerse una dona que aún seguía en su paquete y después de todo si lucía apetecible.

\- De acuerdo Potter, solo para que veas que soy piadoso, ya no discutiré – .

\- Gracias – dijo Harry, suspirando aliviado.

\- Entonces… - comenzó a hablar Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona - ¿Slytherins mimados como yo?, significa que alguien más te ha estado jodiendo, ¿quién osa quitarme el trabajo? – dijo bromeando, Harry se sentó frente a el ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

\- Sherlock Holmes – dijo entredientes.

\- Ah ya, sí, el sabelotodo ese, si no fuera porque es un Slytherin y sangre limpia , igual lo odiaría - .

\- No lo odio, solo que, me molesta su actitud prepotente, similar a la tuya, "oh mirenme soy el mejor detective del mundo y los aurores son unos idiotas" – Malfoy se rio con aquella imitación, Harry no pudo evitar reir igual.

\- Pero Potter, si tu padre era igual, un arrogante que amaba lucirse entre todo mundo – la risa de Harry se apago de inmediato y miro molesto a un Malfoy que aun se reia.

\- No compares a mi padre con ese sujeto, es completamente distinto, y no tienes derecho de nombrarlo – antes de volver a enfurecer a Harry, Malfoy le sugirió calmarse acercándosele.

\- Ya, ya, tranquilo, solo jugaba, sé que tu padre era mejor, y creo que tu eres aún mejor – dijo con un tono más serio mirándole a los ojos fijamente y tomando una de sus manos.

\- Malfoy, no – susurro y alejo su mano, se sentía más calmado, ahora solo sintió un escalofrió sobre su cuello.

\- Oye, solo quería calmarte, no quería llegar a más, aunque… si eso te hace olvidar los problemas, podríamos intentarlo - dijo acercándosele más, con un tono de voz más suave.

\- Oh deja de molestar Malfoy, ya hablamos de esto, eso solo fue un… una cosa del momento, ¿vale?, olvídalo – sentenció Harry levantándose de la mesa – además aun no acabas tu cena y tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, buenas noches – explico cansado en lo que daba media vuelta para irse.

\- Como quieras Potter, solo que si cambias de opinión, me haré del rogar – dijo jugando y se retiro también a su habitación.

.

.

¿Sherlock?, vine lo más rápido que pude, ¿qué ocurre? – dijo John exahusto desde el umbral, obviamente había subido las escaleras corriendo. Sherlock estaba en su sofá y señalo el periódico 'el profeta' que estaba sobre la mesa.

John entendió el mensaje y comenzó a leer.

"_Sigue sin encontrarse al culpable de la epidemia en los terrenos de Baskerville", _¿qué es esto?, ¿tu nuevo caso? –.

No es nada nuevo, tiene ya un largo tiempo, pero me faltan datos, sospecho que el causante de todo esto es un perro…el asunto es…¿dónde esta ese perro?, lo ocupamos para la cura, es urgente – .

Entiendo… - mintió John.

No, no entiendes, verás John, el sujeto quien lidera este caso es el tal Harry Potter, quiero que trates de convencerlo de que me deje ayudarlo en este caso o más personas seguirán infectándose, no podemos arriesgarnos a eso debido a su estupidez – .

Claro, eh, solo hay un problema, Harry es un ex compañero mio nada mas, no es mi amigo, ¿Cómo voy a convencerlo? - .

¿No son amigos?, pero los vi muy alegres hoy en la cafetería del centro –.

¿Qué?, ¡Sherlock!, ¿me estabas espiando? -.

A ti no, a Harry, por cierto, debiste haberle sacado más charla, quizá así pude haberme robado sus expedientes -.

Bueno, es que yo ni si quiera sabia que le estabas siguiendo, perdón – dijo con sarcasmo, pero Sherlock no distinguió la sátira.

Te perdono -. John rodo sus ojos al notar que Sherlock no entendió su sarcasmo pero no le dio importancia.

De acuerdo, ¿qué tengo que hacer entonces?, ¿pretender que soy muy amigo suyo y así convencerlo de que mereces tener los datos de un caso confidencial? – volvió a hablar con un toque de sarcasmo.

Si, justo eso –.

Sherlock… ¿no seria mas sencillo que fueras tu mismo y ofrecieras tu ayuda?-

Eso hice, y el muy testarudo me ha rechazado, el chico me odia -.

No veo porque – dijo sarcástico – Seguro no fuiste muy amable , como siempre -.

¿Qué esperabas?, el es quien debe ser amable, el es quien me necesita, no yo a el -.

Pues por lo que dices parece ser al revés -.

No lo necesito a el, necesito la información en su oficina, ahora deja de alegar, ¿lo harás o no? –.

¿Tengo otra opción a caso?

No –.

Ahí lo tienes, de todas formas, igual ya había invitado a venir a Harry aquí algún día – .

Si, alcance a escuchar eso, así que entre más pronto mejor, ojala mañana, mientras están aquí, yo veré si puedo sacarle algo a ese Malfoy -

Imagino que también escuchaste que vive con Malfoy -.

Sí, pero eso ya lo sabía, bueno, adelante, llámale, entre más pronto se pongan de acuerdo mejor , ten, esta es su ridícula tarjeta, ahí tiene su numero -. Ordeno indiferente, John rodo sus ojos y se encamino a contactar a Harry. John sé quedo esperando un rato a que atendieran, "Por favor no contestes"; suplicaba mentalmente, y luego de tres tonos, justo cuando ya iba a colgar, la voz de Harry atendió.

Buenas noches, Auror Potter, ¿con quién hablo? -. "Rayos", pensó John. – Eh hola Harry, soy yo, John, nos vimos esta tarde – se apresuro a decir con nerviosismo, y la sonrisa burlona de Sherlock no ayudaba para nada a que calmara los nervios.

Ah, hola John, no sabía que tenías mi número, en fin, ¿qué se te ofrece? – dijo no muy animado ni con la amabilidad que había mostrado en la tarde, John notó que evidentemente Sherlock seguramente lo había fastidiado y por eso ahora su voz irradiaba cansancio, al notar eso, John lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a Sherlock, que seguía sonriendo plenamente.

Sí…bueno…eh… es sobre lo que hablamos esta tarde, quería saber sí mañana podrías venir a Baker Street, después de todo es viernes, ocupas relajarte -. Explicaba cada vez menos nervioso.

No lo sé John – carraspeo Harry que mientras hablaba por el móvil buscaba su barita desesperado, se la vivía perdiéndola – estoy un poco preocupado por el trabajo, tenemos un caso muy extraño – continuaba explicando desesperándose más al no encontrar la condenada varita.

Por eso mismo Harry, deberías relajarte un poco… - luego noto como Sherlock le hacía señas que indicaban que el no estaría presente - ¡es más! , hasta me asegurare que Sherlock no este para molestarte – aclaro alegre, entonces John miro a Sherlock dubitativo, este le levanto los pulgares en demostración que iba por buen camino, y John asintió más seguro de si – anda Harry, será divertido, vamos -.

Luego de un rato de silencio Harry encontró su varita y resignado acepto la propuesta. - De acuerdo, tu ganas – dijo luego de un suspiro de alivio por la varita que ya estaba en sus manos, John miro a Sherlock y le guiño el ojo para indicarle que Harry ya había accedido. Sherlock se levanto del sofá y se acerco un poco al teléfono para también escuchar.

Entonces, te veré mañana saliendo de mi trabajo, pero te lo advierto John, si esta ese paliducho pelos necios ahí, yo me largo – amenazo muy severo, John se río y Sherlock no muy divertido con los términos frunció sus cejas.

Descuida, le comentaré que se retire a molestar a los muggles de Scotland Yard, te veo mañana -.

Vale, adiós John – se despidió cortante y colgó. John dejo caer el móvil en su sillón y volvió a mirar con reprobación a Sherlock, mientras este otro sonreía satisfecho.

Listo, ¿contento?, mañana Harry llegará luego de su trabajo, pero te diré algo Sherlock, Harry no es idiota, en cuanto vea que quiero convencerlo de que te dejes ayudar el se ira fastidiado de la casa, más porque seguro fuiste muy grosero – comenzó a sermonearle y Sherlock le interrumpió colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

Es por eso que no hay que ser obvios, serás su amigo, cosa tranquila, luego beberán y reiran de las cosas del colegio, luego cuando menos lo sospeche Harry, sacan a tema el caso que tiene, sobre que podría perder su trabajo, las consecuencias de ello, y que por tanto le urge mi auxilio -. Explico presuroso como hacía con sus deducciones, John escucho atento cada palabra y asintió decidido.

Me la debes Sherlock – se limito a responderle, Sherlock bufo y negó con su cabeza.

No John, las victimas del caso Baskerville te lo deberán – musito sonriente.

**Lamento haber tardado en subir el otro capitulo (como si tuviera muchos lectores okay ) en fin, espero les este gustando y cualquier cosa me dicen. Saludos. **

**=)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Reunión de ex compañeros**

Sherlock ya me explicaste más de tres veces el plan, hemos trabajado juntos antes, ¿qué te hace creer que lo echaré a perder?, si sigues desconfiando en mi de esa forma, olvídate de que te vuelva a ayudar con tus casos – explicaba John a un Sherlock insistente que le acomodaba una y otra vez el cabello de los nervios, - sabes que no es cierto, igual me ayudaras – le respondió el detective, John hizo caso omiso y desesperado de la ansiedad de Sherlock le quito las manos de encima pegándole s- ¿Y quieres dejar de agarrar mi cabello?, yo sé como me peino, mejor ya vete anda, que si Harry te ve aquí no querrá entrar – le grito encaminándolo hasta la puerta, Sherlock asintió y tomo su bufanda y abrigo antes de salir.

Esta todo en tus manos John, no lo eches a perder con tu obviedad, Harry es tonto pero no tanto – el médico ofendido le ignoro y señalo la puerta una vez más para que ya se fuera.

Adiós – fue todo lo que le dijo.

Bien – bufó el detective y salió.

.

Poco después de las nueve pm, llego al 221 de Baker Street el niño que vivió. Una mujer muggle llamada Ms. Hudson le atendió y lo paso con John al departamento.

Pero que muchacho tan apuesto, John sí que tiene buen gusto – comento con una sonrisa picara, Harry arqueo su ceja confundido.

¿Perdone? – pregunto en realidad sacado de onda, pero la señora creyó que lo hacía jugando, así que soltó una risita que más desconcertó a Harry, decidió no prestarle importancia y pasó inmediatamente con John.

Querido, ¿Sherlock sabe de esto? – alcanzo a preguntar la señora Hudson antes de que Harry cerrase la puerta, John miro divertido al Harry que obviamente estaba extrañado, pero John que ya estaba tan acostumbrado le hizo un ademan a Harry para que pasara sin miedo.

Sí, descuide – dijo sonriente – Y por ultima vez señora Hudson, Sherlock y yo no somos pareja, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo entre risas, ya ocurría tan seguido, que en lugar de molestarse, lo tomaba con humor.

La señora asintió mirando al par de hombre aún con una sonrisa maliciosa y cerro lentamente la puerta , - de acuerdo, pasen buena noche entonces – dijo antes de cerrarla por completo. En cuanto se marcho, John río un poco más fuerte y Harry seguía sin entender.

¿Qué fue todo eso? , vaya mujer – comento.

Descuida, es normal, es la señora Hudson, mi casera, desde que vivo con Sherlock no ha dejado de creer que entre nosotros hay algo – explica en lo que busca las bebidas que Sherlock le recomendó ofrecer.

Oh ya entiendo – respondió este mirado el departamento – bueno, igual si tu y Sherlock fueran, no me incomodaría saberlo, estas libre de expresarlo, después de todo, hacen linda pareja – bromeo y tomo el vaso que le ofreció John, este le siguió el juego, pero aun asi no pudo evitar casi atragantarse con su bebida.

Lo siento, ¿dije algo malo? – cuestiono Harry, quien volvía a sentirse en el colegio al estar ahí con John conversando como hacían a veces luego de las practicas de quidditch.

No, para nada, pero, eh, ¡no soy gay!, solo para aclarar – comento, Harry dio otro sorbo a su trago y río un poco.

Tranquilo John, solo bromeaba, sé que no, es decir, si fueras, ya me lo hubieras dicho, más si es por Sherlock, ya que desde el colegio te la pasas pegado a él, aún siendo un Slytherin – John comenzó a incomodarse un poco, pero continuo con el plan de su colega y dejo pasar esos comentarios.

Sí, bueno, es mi mejor amigo, nada más que eso – aclaro soltando una tos seca.

Claro John, eso lo entiendo – decidió cambiarle el tema, quizá Harry no era tan buen detective como Sherlock, pero sabía distinguir cuando una persona no quería hablar sobre algo, a diferencia de Sherlock.

Esta bueno este wisky de fuego, hace mucho no probaba algo así, ¿es de alguna marca en especial? – menciono Harry, volviéndose a servir un poco.

John dio media sonrisa al notar que la bebida alterada que había preparado Sherlock comenzaba a surgir efectos.

Eh nop, no nada especial, yo solo compre lo que más estaba accesible a mi bolsillo, ¿no se siente fuerte? -. Inquirió mirándolo por encima de su vaso.

No, para nada – respondió parpadeando - no se siente, esta rico, gracias John, y bueno, ¿de qué quisieras hablar? - . Dijo sin poder de beber animado los tragos de wiski. Para que Harry no sospechara, John comenzó a tomar también.

Pues nada en especial Harry, de lo que sea – respondió relajándose en su sofá.

Sí, hay que relajarse – dijo Harry decidiendo acostarse en el sofá largo de la sala - ¿puedo?, ¿cierto? – John asintió mientras seguía bebiendo – claro, mi casa es tuya, excepto el sofá de Sherlock, por seguridad, mejor no tocarlo – aclaro su garganta y continuo – ah y la cocina, esa también por seguridad es mejor alejarse, ya que Sherlock suele usarla como laboratorio – Harry se asomo a la cocina, y al ver el desastre, no se molesto en entrar a averiguar más.

Los antiguos compañeros siguieron su charla y su bebida a lo largo de la noche, cada cinco minutos John se repetía a si mismo las palabras claves "Caso Baskerville", para no olvidar que el punto de esa reunión era convencer a Harry de que Sherlock podía ayudarle.

/

.

En lo que John intentaba convencer a Harry de que dejara de lado los celos hacia las habilidades deductivas de Sherlock para que le ayudase como había hecho anteriormente en el colegio.

Sherlock seguía su otro plan, que consistía en hablar con Draco Malfoy para que le ayudase en el caso.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sherlock apareció en el departamento dónde rentaban Draco y Harry. Draco se encontraba en la cocina peleándose con los trastos y la comida que intentaba preparar, como el detective solo apareció sin avisar, asusto al chico que intentaba hacerse de cenar, tanto que dejo caer un sartén.

¡Demonios!, ¡Por Merlin Harry!, avisa cuando llegu…. Tu no eres Harry – dijo ya que vio bien al detective que se quedo viéndole pero no se digno a ayudarle a recoger lo que había soltado.

Obviamente, ¿lo dejaras ahí en el suelo? – pregunto divertido señalando el sartén, Draco hizo un puchero y lo levanto , - una persona educada avisa antes de entrar y me hubiera ayudado -.

Draco Malfoy hablando de personas educadas, interesante -. Dijo con sarcasmo mirándole de pies a cabeza.

¡¿Qué quieres Sherlock?!, no ves que intento hacerme de comer, ahora que soy como un maldito muggle tengo que arreglármelas solo -. Le respondió de mala gana acomodando las cosas y quitándose el mandil que traia.

Se sentía realmente avergonzado, hacía tiempo que un compañero de la escuela no lo veía, menos como un muggle, para colmo, el ex compañero que se encontraba aparte de ser uno con el quien compartía casa en hogwarts, era el "famosísimo" Sherlock Holmes. Que si bien nunca llegó a convertirse en su amigo, no le tenía tanta rivalidad como la tenía Harry, de hecho, admiraba al sujeto, siempre admitió que Sherlock era un excelente estudiante, que al mismo tiempo era rebelde, testarudo y orgulloso, la viva imagen de cualquier otro Slytherin digno de pertenecer a susodicha casa.

Por eso quise ir al grano desde el principio, pero comenzaste a sacarme charla - explico este en un tono de fastidio. Malfoy tomo aire y lo acompaño a la sala, no quería seguir estando expuesto a una actividad tan muggle.

Dale, entonces solo escúpelo Holmes – bufo, Sherlock se sentó como si anduviera por su casa, dejando su bufanda y abrigo a un lado.

Es simple, necesito unos datos sobre el caso que investiga Harry, el caso de Baskerville, urge que intervenga -.

No, Harry me hablo sobre ti el otro día, fuiste a humillarlo a su trabajo, si te ayudo Harry me matará, además soy un muggle, ¿Cómo podría ayudar?, suponiendo que accedo -. Se puso a la defensiva dando sus excusas atropelladamente, antes de que continuara, Sherlock le pidió silencio haciendo un ademan.

Así que le dices Harry… - susurro para si mismo, Draco sintió sus mejillas arder un poco y titubeo molesto - ¿Perdón?, ¿para eso me interrumpiste Sherlock? –.

No – negó su cabeza sonriente – ocurre esto Malfoy, si no me ayudas, Harry pierde su empleo, y sabes que alguien te tiene que estarte vigilando, estoy seguro de que prefieres a quedarte con Harry los años que te restan como Muggle que con otro mago, así que esto te beneficia y lo sabes – explico de pronto, Draco miro hacia los lados pensando en que el detective tenía razón, de todas formas, volvió a hacerse el del rogar.

Estas perdido Sherlock, me tiene sin cuidado que auror me ponen de chaperon, aparte, insisto, como muggle, no veo como podría ayudar -.

Sin rodeos Malfoy, no trates de engañarme y solo ayudame, puedes ayudarme diciéndome con que hechizo abre Potter los cajones de su oficina, y sé que te importa estar con él -.

¡que no!, ¡¿Por qué iba a importarme?! – volvía a ponerse a la defensiva, Draco tenía la esperanza de que el detective en realidad solo estuviera alardeando, no podía permitirse que supiera la verdad.

Aunque sospechó que probablemente ya sabía todo, (quizá hasta que se había envuelto con Potter), desde que el muy tarado en lugar de llamarle Potter, se refirió a su compañero de departamento como "HARRY". Sherlock comenzaba a desesperarse, sabia que lidiar con Draco no sería cosa sencilla, pero no se imagino que fuera a ser tan difícil como con Potter.

Bien ya que insistes, lo soltaré. Sé que sientes algo por Harry Potter, así que sí en verdad quieres seguir con él o llegar a tener algo más, te conviene ayudarme o sino lo van a despedir, lo cual a mi no me importa, bien merecido se lo tiene, yo solo quiero resolver el caso, sé que si estoy en el caso podré hacerlo, así que basta de preguntas tontas y hacerse el que no sabe nada, y dame los malditos conjuros de los cajones encantados de la oficina de Potter – le exigió hablándole con una voz más fuerte y severa, Draco se sintió un poco intimidado, su verdad había salido a la luz, al haber confirmado que en efecto el detective sabía aquello, ya no tuvo otra opción que acceder.

Con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la intimidación y por el hecho de que alguien sabía que le gustaba el chico de las gafas, soltó un suspiro de resignación, volteo a ver a Sherlock a los ojos haciendo una mueca y asintió.

Sí, bueno, le sacaré los condenados hechizos, porque ahora no me los sé Sherlock – dijo con un hilo de voz, Sherlock sonrió satisfecho al haber obtenido por fin lo que quería, se levanto del sofá donde reposaba y empezó a tomar sus cosas.

Descuida, hay tiempo, pero no mucho, volveré a contactarte y espero que para entonces me des esos hechizos, oh, también deberás ayudarme con entrar al ministerio – dijo calmado.

Draco, seguía reflexionando lo que estaba a punto de hacer, si ayudaba al detective y Harry se enteraba, no perdería su trabajo, pero eso causaría problemas en la "relación" de amistad que apenas se formaba en ambos, un Harry enfadado con el por una "traición" como esa sería más difícil de conquistar, si no es que imposible.

¡Soy un muggle! – le recordó desesperado.

Sí, bueno aún no explico como me ayudaras, escucha, pon mucha atención a lo que voy a decir … -

Draco se acomodo de nuevo, y escucho detenidamente lo que Sherlock le decía, el plan de Sherlock volvió a sonrojarlo, esta vez un poco más que como había quedado.

.

/

John y Harry disfrutaban del aire que se colaba por la ventana, de la música que traía John en su móvil, y claro de aquel wisky de fuego tan peculiar que había dejado Sherlock preparado para convencer más rápido a Harry.

John estuvo a punto de olvidar de lo que tenía que hacer, si no hubiera sido por Harry, quizá al otro día Sherlock le hubiese asesinado porque si había echado las cosas a perder…

En medio de las risas y las charlas que variaban cada cierto tiempo, Harry de pronto saltó a contar la mortificación que le causaba el caso Baskerville.

Oh Merlin, John, este caso en el que estoy me esta matando – exhalo medio borracho.

John abrió más sus ojos, poniendo atención decidido.

Eh…¿Cuál caso amigo? – fingió no saber nada, Harry río de pronto, tal vez no estaba "medio" borracho.

¿Qué Sherlock no te contó?, que raro, el patán fue hace poco a mi oficina a buscar datos del tema, es un caso, de un pueblo lejano – se quedo en silencio viendo la nada, John solto una risita, y Harry continuo, no se había dado cuenta que solo pensaba, más no hablaba – ah sí – dijo parpadeando – sí, el caso Baskerville, ¿en serio no te suena John?, es una epidemia mágica que le esta dando a los sujetos de la zona, tipo zombies, esta controlado, no son muchas victimas, pero, no tenemos la cura, todo el departamento esta aterrado, y nadie sabe la causa, sospechamos de un laboratorio clandestino de la zona, y un sabueso que escapo del mismo – dijo entre risitas de nervios, y toses repentinas.

John escuchaba un eco en la voz de Harry, pero eso no le impidió no poner suficiente atención, tomo notas mentales de aquellos detalles que quizá le sería útiles a Sherlock, por seguridad, igualmente, saco disimuladamente su varita para utilizarla como grabadora de voz.

Suena extraño, pero no, Nooo, no, no – dijo repetidas veces – Sher, sherlock no me dijo nada – Harry le miro incrédulo pero igual le sonrio.

Entiendo, bueno, pues si lo ves … ¿te puedo pedir un favor John? – John asintió animoso, en efecto, el wisky estaba funcionando. No sabía que diablos había hecho Sherlock, pero lo había logrado.

Escucha, tu sabes que no me llevo bien con Sherlock, pero aunque odie admitirlo, ocupare su ayuda, al menos si no quiero perder mi trabajo, pero…no quiero rebajarme ni darle la razón, así que escuchame bien, todo lo que tenga el caso te lo pasare a ti y tu se lo daras a el, pero no le digas que te lo he dado, hazle creer que lo has robado o que me embriague y te dije todo, que se yo, pero hazlo, que no sepa que en verdad lo ocupo, ¿entendido? – John asintió bastante emocionado por dentro, lo había conseguido, y ni si quiera había iniciado el la conversación. ¡¿En serio?!, ¡¿Qué tendría ese wisky de fuego'?!

¡Así será Harry!, todo sea por tu trabajo compañero – Harry de lo ebrio que estaba (y de lo feliz, claro), se levanto del sofá y se encamino a buscar a John para darle un gran abrazo en muestra de su agradecimiento.

Muchisisii—si-si-mas graci-a-as, JOHN WATSON – dijo con un tono cada vez más borracho, John solo le correspondió sonriente el abrazo.

El ultimo abrazo que se habían dado fue en el ultimo triunfo de quidditch que habían tenido, aquel día en el que Harry le había hecho creer a Ron que había bebido felix felixis.

En ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta de lo increíblemente que pasa rápido el tiempo.

**Tarde siglos en hacer este capitulo. (Por siglos me refiero a un día entero). Ojalá valga la pena, no es de los mejores, esperen por más. =)**

**Gracias por leer**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Un sabueso anda suelto**

Al día siguiente, Sherlock se encontró en su departamento con un par de ex Gryffindors que evidentemente habían quedado dormidos de lo borracho en los sillones de la sala.

No pudo evitar dar una sonrisa al mirar a su compañero de piso dormitando como un bebe sobre su sillón, pero en cuanto dirigió su mirada a un Harry que estaba sentado precisamente en su asiento, la sonrisa se esfumo e hizo tremendo escandalo para despertarlo de una vez para que se marchase.

Sherlock sacó su varita y grito – Oppugno – haciendo que los papeles que estaban tirados cerca volasen hasta Harry y le atacasen para despertarlo, al mismo tiempo se despertó John alterado por el Harry que combatía con las hojas que se le venían encima.

\- ¡SHERLOCK! – le grito en modo de regaño, luego de ayudar a Harry con el hechizo. - ¿Era necesario despertarnos así?, ¿estás bien Harry? – el chico asintió con timidez y miro frunciéndole el ceño al detective, pero sin decirle nada, se dirigió a John – gracias, estoy bien -. Sherlock hizo una mueca de indiferencia- ¡Pero claro que está bien!, solo era papel, ¿qué tan peligroso puede ser?, por cierto, claro que era necesario, estaba dormido en mi sillón, sabes que nadie ocupa ese asiento, NADIE -.

John miro con recelo al detective y estuvo a punto de recordarle que todo esto había sido idea suya, que no tenía derecho a ponerse así, pero se contuvo para no echar a perder lo que había logrado del caso, así que solo se le quedo viendo así, le ignoro y continuo con Harry – en serio lamento esto Harry, pero ya sabes como es mi compañero – dijo ayudándole a incorporarse para encaminarlo a la puerta, Harry fingió que no había problema y le sonrió animado al doctor.

\- Tranquilo John, como dijo Sherlock, solo fue papel, qué más da – Sherlock sintió una ligera punzada de celos al ver como el doctor seguía preocupado por el chico, continuando revisándolo a ver si estaba completamente bien, y al notar como se despedían con tantos ánimos como si fueran los mejores amigos, negó con su cabeza e intento pensar en el caso para espantar aquello.

Para cuando menos se dio cuenta, el par se daba un abrazo en el umbral de la puerta, antes de que Harry por fin se marchara, luego John cerró la puerta, y miro con una sonrisa burlona a Sherlock.

\- ¿Qué te es tan divertido John? – respondió con frialdad, John negó con su cabeza, sabía que Sherlock estaba celoso, ya que no sería la primera vez.

Reconocía aquellas miradas, desde que estaban en el colegio, al ser John su único amigo, el detective siempre que lo veía conviviendo más con los compañeros de su casa que con él, el slytherin le miraba de aquella forma, que en lugar de asustarlo, conmovía al león.

\- Nada en especial, ¿acaso no puedo sonreír? -.

\- NO – exclamó, John solo sonrió más y evadió el tema – como sea, ¿Cómo te fue anoche con Malfoy?, tardaste mucho en volver, ¿acaso pasaron la noche juntos? – preguntó arqueándole las cejas para bromear un poco, a Sherlock no le pareció la broma, le empujo un hombro divertido – no seas estúpido John, me aseguré de darte tiempo a ti y a Harry para que le sacaras algo de información, luego de ir con Malfoy me aparecí en los aposentos de Baskerville, para indagar bajo mi propia cuenta, ¿sabías que el dueño de la mansión que se encuentra ahí, el paciente cero, tiene perdido un zapato?, solo uno, cosa extraña, estoy seguro que nuestro culpable lo robo para darle algo que oler al sabueso que es portador del virus y así fuera por nuestra víctima, ¿te confirmo Harry que todo esto se ocasiono por un sabueso y no cualquier perro?, porque ese sería un gran avance en mis teorías -.

John trató de recordar lo de la noche anterior, pero la cruda no le dejaba, lo que si recordó fue que su varita había grabado la conversación, asintió amablemente y comenzó a reproducir lo que sabía eran datos importantes, Sherlock escucho sonriente aquello.

\- Grandioso, estaba en lo cierto – exclamo – y Harry siempre tan obvio y errado, el laboratorio queda a kilómetros de la mansión y es administrada por muggles, no tiene nada que ver, el sabueso es cosa aparte, alguien, un mago muy extraño ha implantado el virus en ese perro, y por alguna razón mando a buscar primero al descendiente de los Baskerville, la pregunta aquí ahora es, ¿quién y por qué?, ya que hace tiempo que los Baskerville no procrean magos, son todos muggles, ¿por qué se le lanzaría encima a esa familia en particular?, no obstante, ya no se ha sabido de más víctimas, victimas que en su mayoría supongo se contagiaron por el señor Baskerville, no tanto por el perro, lo que significa que las intenciones de este mago fueron solo contra el señor Baskerville… es de verdad misterioso -.

\- ¿Quizá es algo relacionado con la herencia? – comento John, dichas teorías las rechazo el detective negándole con la cabeza – error – dijo, - si fuera por herencia, ¿por qué se tomó la molestia de experimentar en ese perro pudiendo lanzar un avada kedavra y fin del asunto?, o un imperio, no, esto es algo que va más allá, no sé qué, pero lo sabremos John, demonios, como quisiera ya acceder a los cajones de la oficina de Potter - refunfuño apretando sus puños.

\- No comprendo, ¿en qué ayudaría eso? – pregunto John como si nada, haciendo que el detective apretara más sus puños al notar la indiferencia del médico.

\- ¡Demasiado John!, Harry tiene todo el seguimiento del caso, seguro hasta una lista de sospechosos, rastros de evidencia, fotografías, entrevistas con las víctimas, prácticamente todo, por eso me desespera que aún no dé con el culpable, si tan solo yo diera un vistazo lo sabría, por suerte, confió en que hoy mismo Draco me pasará los conjuros que quitan el sello de seguridad a esos cajones – dijo exasperado, John comprendió en que mejor no comentaba nada más respecto a eso, cambiándole el tema con lo de Draco.

\- ¿Cómo lo convenciste?, Draco es casi tan terco y soberbio como tú – comento, Sherlock se sentó en su sofá con tranquilidad y empezó a explicar todo lo acontecido en el departamento de Draco la noche anterior, comentando sin importancia el hecho de que Harry y Draco estuvieran al borde de involucrarse románticamente el uno con el otro, que a los oídos de John sonó como un dato de gran relevancia, pues no podía creerlo.

¿Draco sintiendo algo por alguien?, y no cualquier alguien, Draco sentía atracción por Harry y probablemente este le correspondería a la larga. Eso era un chisme que si hubieran estado en el colegio, habría sido la gran sensación. John trato de ocultar su emoción ante aquello el doctor tenía una debilidad por los chismes de ese tipo, esforzándose por mantener una cara seria mientras seguía escuchando las explicaciones del detective, incluyendo la del morboso plan para entrar al ministerio.

El doctor no pudo contenerse, y exclamo precipitado - ¡Demonios Sherlock!, ¿por qué has pedido a Draco hacer semejante acto?, ¿en serio acepto?, bueno, viéndolo bien, no es un gran sacrificio -.

Sherlock ignoro la conmoción de su colega y continuo con una voz calma – claro John, necesitare tiempo mientras ando indagando en el ministerio y que Harry este suficientemente distraído en caso de que alguien le busque mientras me hago pasar por él, ¿no es obvio? - .

John negó con su cabeza, ahora no estaba conmocionado, sino decepcionado, no le gustaba que su compañero jugara de esa forma con las personas solo para obtener beneficio propio.

Le hizo recordar a cuando estaban en quinto grado y Sherlock se hizo pasar por el novio de una Hufflepuff llamada Agatha, solo para obtener información sobre su hermano mayor Charles, otro slytherin con el que solía meterse en problemas. Rompió el corazón de la inocente chica, solo por una tontera de slytherins, sin embargo, esto era diferente, se trataba de un caso especial, pero aun así, el doctor no iba a dejar que eso pasara, ¿qué pasaba si su amigo Harry salía lastimado al final?, no se lo iba a perdonar.

\- No me parece, no tienes necesidad, ¿es qué no escuchaste el resto de mi grabación?, Harry está dispuesto a aceptar tu ayuda, siempre que no "estés consciente", de que te estoy ayudando – dijo en un tono serio, Sherlock elevó una de sus cejas – claro lo escuche John, pero Harry es muy cambiante, no creas que no lo conozco, es decir, es Potter, el niño que vivió, sigue con su estúpida idea de que no ocupa ayuda de nadie desde que estábamos en Hogwarts – a lo que John interrumpió – pero es Harry, ¿no confías en el?, además, creí que tu plan A consistía en convencer a Harry de que aceptara tu ayuda, ahora que es así, ¿piensas simplemente dejarlo? – continuo con ese tono de regaño, que Sherlock en secreto consideraba bastante tierno.

\- Pero John, ya armé mi plan con Draco – refunfuño haciéndole un puchero, para ver si así se rendía – además, aún con la ayuda de Harry, no creo que te quiera pasar todo su archivo, e ira paso a paso, cuando yo necesito todo lo más pronto posible -.

\- Entiendo que Draco te de los conjuros, e incluso lo de la poción multijugos y pienses ir a la oficina de Harry, total, pensándolo bien, como tú dices, no creo que Harry acceda a darme toda su investigación tampoco, pero, ¿es necesario lo otro?, yo también puedo distraerlo ¿sabes?, no sé, llevándomelo a las tres escobas o algún bar mágico de la ciudad, con alguna fiesta, hay muchas excusas, incluso Draco podría simplemente dormirlo, ¿por qué se tiene que hacer lo otro? – dijo cada vez más molesto y frunciéndole las cejas, Sherlock bufo y resignado le dio la razón.

\- ¡Entiendo!, eliminare eso de mi plan, uno quiere ser bueno a veces pero nada más no lo dejan, pobre Draco, no contaba con que mi compañero me restringiría ayudarle – explico fingiendo tristeza, John le miro perplejo, pestañeando varias veces.

\- ¿qué?, Sherlock, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? – dijo realmente confundido. Sherlock ¿ayudando a otros?, eso era lo que lo desconcertaba tanto.

\- Bueno, es obvio que Draco está esperando el momento para volver a intentar hacerlo con Harry, y pensé, que tal vez, esta sería una buena excusa para animarlo, el pobre chico se niega a ceder, creí que con esta excusa, él se animaría por fin a hacerlo, y de paso declarar sus sentimientos, pero bueno, tu eres cruel y no me dejas, primera vez que me preocupo por ayudar a otros – dijo con tanta seriedad que parecía ser todo un mal chiste, así que John no resistió las ganas de lanzar una carcajada.

\- Estas loco si crees que me manipularas con eso – le dijo aun entre risas – esto no es por Draco y bien lo sabes – Sherlock bufo de nuevo, decidió dejar atrás los rodeos, negando con su cabeza volvió a cederle la razón al doctor diciendo – es cierto, es por ti.

John de inmediato sintió un hormigueo recorrer sus manos y un calor poseer sus mejillas.

\- ¿Y qué diablos tengo que ver en esto? – dijo en un titubeo.

\- ¿Es qué no lo ves John?, desde que viste a Harry aquel día el tipo no ha parado de flirtear contigo, Harry quiere algo con Draco pero el muy incrédulo piensa que Draco no siente nada, así que quiere ser más cercano a ti para darle celos, es tan obvio, y todos no son más que un montón de chiquillas pubertas que se complican la existencia, antes de que Harry llegué más lejos contigo quiero que el imbécil de Draco por fin se le declare, ¿me crees tan idiota como para que no se me ocurriera darle una poción del sueño a Harry mientras yo entro al ministerio?, ¡por Merlín John!, sabes cuánto detesto explicar mis asuntos y deducciones - conto con palabras aceleradas aumentando su desesperación.

John continuo asombrado, ¿sería eso cierto?, ¿o aún lo estaba manipulando el detective?, ¿y si todo eso eran por puros celos del mismo?, ¿qué tal si entre Harry y Draco no pasaba nada y el detective solo hacía aquello para alejarlo de si?

Al notar la cara de estupefacción del médico, Sherlock bufo, se levantó del sofá con un movimiento y se dirigió a zancadas hasta su cuarto, John corrió para alcanzarle antes de que este entrase, siguiendo sus instintos, uso sus fuerzas de ex jugador de quidditch sobre el pálido hombre jalándole del brazo para atraerlo hacía sí y robarle un suave beso rápido que apenas le había permitido sentir los labios del contrario.

\- Tu eres el que se complica la existencia Sherlock, si tanto te gusto, solo debías mencionarlo – agrego antes de dar otro beso al detective.

/

.

Ya más calmados, luego de una sesión de tímidos besos y del desayuno, Sherlock y John volvieron a discutir sobre aquel plan tan extravagante.

\- Bien, me olvidare sobre la situación Draco-Harry, pero la próxima vez que lo veas más te vale aclararle que somos pareja, en fin, como iba diciendo, cuando que Draco me informe de lo que le pedí y me dé la poción multijugos con el cabello del gafotas, Draco estarán al tanto que por ningún motivo Harry se entere de que entre al ministerio, lo vamos a dormir, en caso de que despierte y yo aún no esté listo, Draco o tú tendrán que distraerlo (debido a las altas horas de la madrugada en la que las cosas serán llevadas a cabo, confió en que lo hará Draco), pero por prevención, no dejes de estar en contacto conmigo , ¿de acuerdo? -. John asintió sonriente.

\- Sherlock, hablas como si nunca hubiésemos desafiado al ministerio juntos, sé que hacer, confía en mí, "novio" – dijo eso con una sonrisa pícara, inclinándose lentamente para volver a dar un beso sobre los temblorosos e inexpertos labios del menor.

**Muchas gracias por leer. Estoy tratando de actualizar lo más que pueda antes de regresar a la universidad. Ojala estén disfrutando el fic. Gracias a Akira que es quien me ha estado dejando comentarios =) **


	5. Chapter 5

Una disculpa por retrasarme tanto con este fan-fic. Pasa que ya regresé a clases entonces se me será más difícil. Entonces para que no me estén esperando, les daré fechas en los que iré subiendo los capítulos.

(Mi mente organizada funciona por fechas). Por tanto mi actualización será quincenal.

Hoy 15 de Agosto es el capítulo 5, significa que subiré otro capítulo máximo hasta el 30 de Agosto. Sé que es mucho tiempo de espera, pero entre trabajos, tareas, y la novela que hago, es complicado. Espero lo comprendan.

Gracias

Pd: los capítulos serán aproximadamente de 1000-1500 palabras, por lo mismo de la falta de tiempo, temo que no serán muy extensos, igual trato de no romper mi calidad de autor, haciendo esto disfrutándolo y no como una obligación, por eso me tomo el tiempo para hacerlo. =)

**Capítulo 5**

**Escabullirse al ministerio **

Los planes estaban preparados para ponerse en marcha, Draco ya le había entregado cabello de Harry al detective para la poción multijugos (que ya estaba elaborada, el detective contaba con reservas todo el tiempo por si acaso) y había adormilado a Harry con una poción que le dejaría en ese estado por unas doce horas, suficientes para que se llevara todo a cabo, instalaron una especie de cámaras en pasillos cerca de la oficina de Harry, en su chimenea, además afueras del ministerio para vigilar si alguien sospechoso iba en camino, las imágenes eran trasmitidas a la computadora de Draco (ahora tenía que valerse de objetos muggles), y avisaría a Sherlock en caso de que algo estuviera saliendo mal. John se quedó en el departamento, esperando a que Sherlock le hablase en caso de ocupar ayuda, no muy convencido de todo ese embrollo, no tuvo más opción que hacer caso. En cuanto a Sherlock, se encontraba en el departamento de Draco seleccionando la ropa de Harry que debía usar.

\- Solo usa cualquier cosa, no vayas muy formal – susurro Draco al detective que miraba indeciso el armario del azabache, con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

\- Como si Potter tuviera ropa formal, mira nada más que clase de atuendos usa, se quedó atrapado en la adolescencia, vistiéndose aún con esas playeras de siempre -.

\- Sé que Potter se viste feo, pero ya, no interesa eso, solo vístete y daté prisa, sino podría despertar y saber que te he ayudado en todo esto – apresuraba al detective muy nervioso, Sherlock le arqueo una ceja y rodó sus ojos – bien, usaré esto, total nadie sabrá que soy yo – dijo resignado tomando unos jeans desgastados con una playera roja y una chaqueta azul marino, tomo las pertenencias de Harry, y por último se guardó la poción en un bolsillo, no se la bebería hasta estar cerca del ministerio.

\- No comprendo, Harry nunca es tan imbécil, ¿estás seguro que no quieres insistirle una vez más que te deje involucrarte en el caso antes de hacer todo esto? – el rubio comenzaba a preocuparse más y más, cosa que desesperaba al detective, el cual solo negó con su cabeza y agrego antes de irse – Soy Sherlock Holmes, yo no le insisto a la gente, ahora, haz tu trabajo -.

Parecía que todo funcionaría a la perfección, algo de esperarse de un plan organizado por Sherlock, con lo que no contaba el detective, era con que la paranoica de Pansy Parkinson aparecería de repente, por suerte el detective iba de salida, contaba ya con todo el expediente del caso, solo era cosa de evadirla a la hora de salir del lugar.

\- Harry, ¿qué haces por aquí tan noche? – pregunto en verdad sorprendida.

\- Eh – antes de articular más palabras, aclaró su garganta primero, recordando que la poción dejaba a las personas con la misma voz, entonces solo señalo el expediente, pareció ser suficiente con eso – tengo prisa – susurro en una pobre imitación de la voz de Harry.

\- Oh, ¿te enfermaste?, suenas ronco, más raro aún que estés aquí, deberías estar reposando, deja ese caso en paz por un rato, yo lo examinare esta noche – dijo en un tono amable nunca antes escuchado por el detective que lo desconcertó, vio como la chica acercaba sus manos al expediente e instintivamente lo alejo, apegándoselo al pecho y negando con su cabeza.

\- Estoy bien, debo irme – dijo apresurado, empujándole para abrirse paso rumbo a la salida, pero la chica no se dejó y le estiro de la chaqueta – MOMENTO – grito ella, mientras todo eso ocurría, y Draco observaba todo, sus nervios aumentaron, sintió como sus manos temblaban y sudor escurría de su frente, mientras Sherlock trataba de encontrar la manera de pedirle auxilio a Watson, pues de los nervios, a Draco no se le pasaba por la mente pedir refuerzo.

\- Te noto extraño – dijo acercándosele, Sherlock de nuevo se movió con rapidez para alejarse de la chica, dando zancadas hacia atrás.

\- Estoy, ocupado, basta, adiós – dio media vuelta y acelero más sus pasos para evitar ser alcanzado. Una vez alejado, saco su varita sigilosamente y musitó un "obliviate" para Pansy, un momento de alta tensión se generó pues si fallaba, Pansy insistiría en sus cuestionamientos o no dudaría en contactar al verdadero Harry cuanto antes, pero Sherlock era un grandioso mago que no batallo en hacer olvidar a la joven la información requerida.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? – se preguntó mirando a todos lados, y antes de que pudiera volver a mirar a "Harry", Sherlock giro la esquina y se retiró rápidamente.

Acelerando sus pasos como un rayo para salir del ministerio, que a esas horas estaba vacío, solo con unos guardias que evidentemente se andaban quedando dormidos.

Se transportó a Baker Street, donde en cuestión de segundos hizo un replicado de aquel expediente para regresarlo y así Harry no sospechara nada, solo faltaba deshacerse de Pansy.

\- Rápido contacta a Draco y pregúntale si aún está ahí Pansy, oh esa maldita tipa, siempre deshonrando mi casa con sus impertinencias – dicto Sherlock agitado, John asintió y se fue a la laptop dónde se comunicaba con el "muggle" rubio.

\- Sí, sigue ahí, tengo un mal presentimiento, Pansy no es tonta, si vuelve a entretener a Sherlock, ahora si sabrá que es él – decía mordiéndose una de sus uñas, John ahogo una risita, ver así a Draco de miedoso siempre fue muy divertido – tranquilo, Sherlock podrá, solo debemos deshacernos de ella, la pregunta es, ¿cómo? – le decía por un micrófono a Draco, y la pregunta fue contestada por Sherlock.

\- Sencillo, ahora tu vendrás conmigo, serás la distracción, mientras yo regreso los papeles a su lugar, una cosa más, Draco, ¿si recordaste hacer que Harry olvidara que te dio los hechizos de los cajones, cierto? – pregunto desconfiado, sabía perfectamente que no lo había hecho, pero nada perdía con corroborar la sospecha.

\- No, pero descuida, cuando lo despierte igual haré que olvide que cayo dormido, así que, entonces lo haré -. Sherlock no respondió nada más y una vez listo el duplicado volvió a tomar las cosas como un rayo, dando otro trago a la poción multujugos.

\- Todo lo que tenemos que hacer solo porque de todos los casos del mundo, justo quieres intervenir en el de Harry– se quejó John que también empezó a alistarse para salir a plenas tres de la mañana - adiós Malfoy, no dejes de vigilar - se despidió muy a fuerza, lo mismo el otro rubio.

\- Es por el bien de Baskerville, y de Draco, no es por puro capricho mío John, bueno, tal vez un poco – dijo lo último con media sonrisa tomando el brazo a John para desaparecerse y aparecer en las afueras del ministerio.

\- Capricho o no, igual te sigo a todos lados – dijo con falsa resignación dándole un beso en su mejilla antes de irse.

Todo había sido un éxito, John se ocupó de distraer a Pansy atrayendo su atención, fingiendo ser algún ladrón misterioso que deambulada por el lugar armando tremendo escándalo, aturdió a la joven antes de que esta diera con él y rápido se fue a esperar a Sherlock en la oscuras y frías calles Londinenses.

El detective se encontró con John brincando de la emoción por su triunfo, la primera etapa de aquel caso estaba terminada, ahora irían a realizar su trabajo de _campo,_ yendo a investigar en la zona del crimen, poseía ahora todo lo necesario, nombres, direcciones, antecedentes, síntomas, todo el historial de aquella epidemia tan peculiar en ese rincón alejado de la ciudad. Al verlo tan triunfante, John no pudo contener una sonrisa, para su sorpresa, Sherlock le tomo del brazo y susurro – No perdamos más tiempo, regresaremos por cosas esenciales, ropa, dinero (mágico y muggle debido a la zona), etc, esta misma mañana nos vamos – John le arqueo una ceja, ya no muy alegre de la noticia.

\- No sé Sherlock, tengo el consultorio, además, ¿qué pasa con Draco? - .

\- Le daré unas últimas distracciones, y olvídate del consultorio, no será la primera vez que lo dejas por mí, anda, que entre más rápido vayamos, más pronto estaremos en un agradable hotel, ahí podremos hacer cuanto escandalo queramos, sin preocuparse de que la señora Hudson escuche algo – dijo en un tono pícaro moviendo sus cejas, haciendo que el doctor inmediatamente se sonrojara y accediera.

**Trataré de actualizar antes del 30 de Agosto, mientras gracias por leer, espero dejen sus comentarios, para saber si vale la pena que me siga preocupando por actualizar cuanto antes xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**RUMORES**

Harry no sabía absolutamente nada acontecido la noche anterior. Pero sentía algo muy extraño dentro de sí, como si algo no estuviera en orden. Tenía un mal presentimiento, una corazonada como esas que tenía de joven durante su estadía en Hogwarts. Harry jamás dudo de ese sexto sentido entonces comenzó a indagar, inició desde su habitación.

Mientras Harry se asesoraba de que rayos era lo que le hacía sentir tan incómodo, el doctor y su compañero de piso se encontraban a kilómetros de la ciudad. Sherlock entusiasmado por el caso, no se tomó la molestia de buscar un lugar dónde quedarse y fue directo a los 'hechos', John no tuvo remedio más que seguirle.

\- Ha pasado tiempo desde que surgió el primer brote y Harry seguramente ya ha venido varias veces, ¿cómo piensas iniciar algo que ya está comenzado? – le dijo el rubio arqueándole la ceja, Sherlock le rodo los ojos sin responder, John entendió y continuo – claro, pregunta estúpida, bueno, ¿Qué tal esta?: ¿qué paso con el bonito hotel donde estaríamos para hacer escandalo?, apenas llegamos y no estoy de humor para seguir caminando con el equipaje de aquí para allá -. Sherlock dio media vuelta para estar frente al doctor y le sujeto el rostro – John basta, si vas a seguir fastidiándome con tantas preguntas mejor deberías regresarte, este caso es de suma importancia y no puedo perder ni un solo minuto y mira que estoy perdiendo ya mucho tiempo dándote explicaciones que no tienen sentido – le respondió el pelinegro en ese tono tan 'Sherlock' y 'Slytherin'. John ofendido arrugo su frente y frunció sus cejas, asintiendo la cabeza y alejándose unos pasos del hombre.

\- Perfecto, entendí, si te importa estaré buscando un lugar para quedarnos, no te quito más tu precioso tiempo – refunfuño yéndose. Sherlock no le tomo mucha importancia, sabía que eso se arreglaría, el doctor era demasiado amable como para durar tanto tiempo "enojado".

…

Por más que rebusco Harry no dio con lo que tanto le incomodaba. Seguía sintiendo una extraña sensación sobre su pecho y un mal sabor de boca que no le dejaba concentrarse en ninguna de sus actividades cotidianas en el ministerio, sumado a eso sus jefes no dejaban de presionarle con el caso Baskerville, lo mismo que el diario y sus 'admiradores'.

\- Potter, te miras rarito, más de lo normal, ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo Pansy en cuanto entro a la oficina del joven a dejarle un poco de jugo de calabaza.

\- No, de hecho me siento muy raro, como que algo me está molestando, algo me ha hecho mucho ruido este día y no sé qué es – comento agarrándose los cabellos con desesperación, Pansy medio sonrió.

\- Yo creo saber que pasa – dijo soltando una risita. Harry estaba demasiado alterado para bromitas así que exigió demandante una explicación - ¿qué?, ¿y por qué carajos te da risa? -.

\- Oh tranquilo "jefe", después de todo, solo es un rumor, y más vale lo sea, sino tendrás más problemas con el 'friki' de los que ya tienes – dijo juguetona. Harry recordó que así es como muggles y varios magos llamaban al detective consultor que tanto iba a darle lata, presentía que lo que tanto le molestaba estaba relacionado con él. Desesperado por ya saber que era lo que tanto lo intrigaba, se levantó de su silla y alzó la voz - ¡Dime de una maldita vez! - en lugar de intimidar a Pansy esta sólo se río más y al terminar resumió aquello con una sola frase – la gente cree que tienes algo con John Watson – Harry estupefacto por aquel chisme no supo que decir, Pansy prosiguió - siempre supe que el doctor era gay, tanta emoción por el Sherlock ese era muy extraña… ¿pero tú?, espero que ese Slytherin no te pegue una paliza cuando se entere que le andas quitando el novio, aunque sería algo digno de ver – los comentarios sarcásticos de la ex slytherin fueron interrumpidos por otra llamada de atención.

\- CALLATE, es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado, yo no soy gay y ten por seguro que el doctor tampoco, ¿de dónde sacaste ese rumor tan absurdo? – soltó furioso, una de las cosas que más detestaba Harry desde su infancia es que la gente se inventara rumores sobre su persona. Suficiente había tenido con ser el "indeseable no. 1" por tanto tiempo.

\- Oh, claro, sí lo que tú digas "jefe", si tanto quieres saber permíteme entonces - dijo más tranquila pero sin sacar de su rostro aquella sonrisa burlona. Se retiró de la oficina y en unos segundos volvió hecha risa de nuevo, con un periódico en su mano. Harry le arrebató el mismo con la misma expresión de disgusto.

Sintió un retorcijón en su estómago y como la bilis se iba acumulando en su cuerpo en cuanto leyó el autor de aquel rumor, - tenía que ser esa vieja bruja amarillista – susurro entre dientes.

**EL AUROR &amp; EL DOCTOR**

_Por: Rita Skeeter _

_Quien hubiera pensado que el famoso mago y el soltero más cotizado de nuestros tiempos anduviera detrás del amor de un hombre. Como bien se sabe, los amoríos fallidos con la actual campeona de Quidditch Ginny Weasley dejaron roto el corazón del mago, hecho añicos, eso sin contar que sus dos mejores amigos del colegio le dieron la espalda ya hace tiempo. Pero ahora, el popular Harry Potter parece volver a tener esperanzas, nadie se imaginaba que con un hombre, ¡pero asi es!._

_Recientemente se le ha visto hacer migas muy íntimas con otro mago muy popular, el doctor John Watson, mejor conocido por ser el colega y autor de las grandes aventuras del detective consultor Sherlock Holmes…. Al principio todos sospechábamos que el doctor andaba detrás de este último, pero al parecer, el señor John Hamish Watson no quedo a gusto con el grandioso detective de sombrero gracioso. _

_Harry Potter y John Watson solían ser compañeros del colegio, un par de Gryffindors muy rebeldes y parece que después de tantos años de completa indiferencia, deciden darse una oportunidad. ¿Cómo tomara esta noticia el señor Holmes cuando se entere?, el afirma ser asexual y no tener nada que ver con el doctor, ojala así sea, porque esta pareja apunta a ser la pareja del año, se ven tan acaramelados. _

…

Harry ya no pudo continuar leyendo semejante nota que le resulto tan repulsiva. Lanzó el periódico a la cara de Pansy – mejor sigue trabajando Parkinson, hay cosas más importantes que hacer que andar creyendo chismes estúpidos -.

\- Claro, lo que tu digas Potter, pero déjame decirte que ponerte a la defensiva solo hará que crea más en las palabras de Rita. Después de todo… no es la primera vez que una de sus publicaciones resulta ser de alta veracidad, ¿o ya olvidaste todo lo que decía de Dumbledore?, tampoco nadie se imaginaba que era gay y mira que resulto ser verdad – Harry ignoro a la muchacha, volviendo a ocuparse en sus cosas. Pansy notó aquella indiferencia y aburrida regreso a su cubículo, no tenía sentido molestar a su jefe si este no respondía.

…

Aunque técnicamente era un muggle, el hecho de estar sin poder utilizar magia no le impedía seguir enterándose de las cosas que ocurrían en el mundo mágico. Así que Draco aprovecho una de sus tantas tardes "libres", para darse el lujo de leer el Profeta, el diario más amarillista del mundo mágico el cual de hecho por eso le gustaba. En ese diario se veían todos esos chismes "jugosos" que se ocupaban de "quemar" la imagen de cuanto mago pudiesen.

Mal día para leer el diario EL PROFETA…

Draco al igual que Harry se quedó indignado al leer aquella nota sobre el cuatro ojos y el sujeto de suéteres feos. En lugar de encontrar divertido dicho rumor sintió un temblor en sus manos, y eso que estaba completamente seguro que era un rumor.

_Se trata de Rita Skeeter, la tipa que difamo a mi familia de forma horrible… no puede ser tan cierto lo que dice – _se decía a si mismo. Aunque por otro lado, algo dentro de sí (los celos posiblemente), le hacían pensar que quizá esa nota podría tener algo de verdad.

_\- Sí…se han estado viendo, pero es por ese estúpido caso de Baskerville, ¿no?, además, ¿y a mí que me importa la vida íntima del cuatro ojos?...pero, en todo caso, si es verdad, ¿Por qué a mí me rechazo tantas veces diciéndome que no era gay?, … - _ se preguntaba Draco constantemente.

Ya no quiso dar más vueltas al tema, así que fastidiado de tanto pensar decidió dejar el periódico de lado, ya hablaría más tarde con Potter.

…

Las burlas no se detuvieron para nada, lo peor fue que ahora no sólo Pansy lo molestaba. Todos sus conocidos y colegas del ministerio comenzaron a dar tanta lata como Parkinson durante toda la jornada. Comentarios sarcásticos, vulgares, y para colmo, no sólo recibía burlas, sino actitudes homofóbicas de parte de los magos más "estirados" del lugar. Miradas de desaprobación, y susurros que le incomodaban pues eran referentes a la chica Weasley:

"_Así que por eso ni la tocaba… ya decía yo que había algo raro en ese muchacho" _

"_Por eso nunca tuvo novias"_

"_Se los dije, solo estuvo con esa tía para taparle el ojo al macho durante el colegio" _

Y el doctor no se quedaba atrás en aquel viboreo:

"_Ese John Watson, primero se engancha al Sherlock y ahora a Harry, se nota que le gusta la fama, ha de tener un complejo" _

" _Uy, ¿te imaginas si eso viene desde antes?, es decir… en Hogwarts los chicos comparten dormitorios, y a esa edad andan con la hormona alborotada". _

Harry no quería seguir escuchando absolutamente nada de eso, pero le era inevitable, podía sentir aquellos murmullos zumbar en sus oídos. Y como sí el día en su trabajo no hubiera sido bastante arruinado, uno de sus superiores llego con un sermón que parecía interminable:

_\- Ya que tienes tanto tiempo para andar coqueteando con Doctores, lo mejor será que te pongas a trabajar en ese caso de Baskerville Potter, si no te das prisa te largas de aquí y en tu lugar pongo a Sherlock a cargo de una vez. Al fin y al cabo el resuelve la mayoría de nuestros casos, aun teniendo al doctorcito en su casa, deberías aprender un poco más de él. ¡Que barbaridad Potter!, no tienes idea de lo decepcionado que estoy y otra cosa… - _

Harry no soportaba ni un minuto más. Arreglaría las cosas de una sola vez. Esa misma tarde le solicitaría a John que aclarara aquel asunto y de paso volaría a Baskerville. Le haría bien, tanto a él como al caso. Ahí nadie lo molestaría.

**Un saludo a las personas que me leen y a Javiera que me pidió de la manera más atenta continuar el fic. En serio, me da mucha pena no haber continuado, escuela, proyectos, casa, problemas… pero ya estoy de vacaciones y espero dedicarme más.**

**Saludos =) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Paciente cero**

John Watson llego al hotel que le pareció más agradable. Una fila de cabañas administrada por muggles cerca de la hacienda de los Baskerville. La enfermedad no parecía haberse convertido en algo pandemico todavía, lo cual resultaba ser una enorme ventaja, pues ya no tenía que andar al tanto de ser contagiado o no, aunque no dejaba de ser un riesgo claro esta.

Lo que no resultaba tan ventajoso era estar rodeados de muggles, no por el hecho de que tuviera que abstenerse de la magia, desde la ultima guerra mágica eso ya no era cosa que esconder, sino porque tanto èl como su compañero si que eran reconocidos entre muggles. Aun estando en un pueblo como aquel, el doctor no iba a librarse de que le reconocieran junto con su compañero.

\- Buenos días, bienvenido a la estancia _Holiday Cottage, _¿habitación para una persona? - dijo la señorita del mostrador en la entrada.

\- dos de hecho, muchas gracias - .

\- Esta de suerte, tenemos mucho espacio libre, con ese maldito virus que tiene aterrado a tantos, ¿a qué se debe su visita? – pregunto con amabilidad la joven. El doctor no tenia ningunas ganas de sacar platica, lo único que deseaba era llegar a un cuarto a instalarse, pero la humildad del hombre no le permitió cortar la conversación con una sentencia grosera "rayos, como no esta Sherlock aquí" pensó al recordar lo mucho que haría bien su falta de tacto con las personas.

"Bueno al menos no sabe quien soy", volvió a pensar mientras se registraba en el hotel.

\- Eh sí de hecho a eso vengo, soy doctor y todo este asunto de Baskerville naturalmente llama mi atención… - los deseos de no ser reconocidos se vinieron abajo cuando detrás de el sonó una voz conocida.

\- ¿John?, hey sí, doctor John Watson – John dio media vuelta para asegurarse de que era quien creía que era y en efecto, ahí estaba. El inspector muggle de Scotland Yard.

\- Oh, inspector Lestrade, vaya er… ¡sorpresa!, verlo por aquí, en serio, que gran sorpresa, ¿Qué hace por acá?, no me diga que también anda investigando el caso Baskerville – el inspector negó con la cabeza casi riendo.

\- No para nada, ¿Cómo crees?, estoy de vacaciones, dio la casualidad que esta el asunto ese del virus, ni si quiera lo recordaba, yo que me vine aquí porque según era un lugar pacifico para descansar, pero por no andar al tanto de los asuntos de ustedes los magos, se me escapo esa, los muggles no estamos muy asustados con el tema, han existido pandemias peores, el ébola por ejemplo – el doctor asintió mientras le escuchaba, haciendo caso omiso sobre aquella subestimación que tenia el inspector sobre el caso comparándolo con un virus muggle.

\- Si, supongo que es más grave eso… como sea, ¿Cuándo llegaste? –

\- Oh no tengo mucho justo ayer por la noche, es raro, son mis primeras vacaciones como un hombre oficialmente divorciado, es difícil acostumbrarse, suerte la mía que me tope un rostro conocido ¿eh? – dijo animado, John no supo como responder a eso. Sabia que en el fondo Greg aun no estaba del todo bien con el tema del divorcio, opto por cambiar el giro de la charla.

\- Claro, eh…de hecho he venido con Sherlock, a diferencia tuya, nosotros si estamos aquí por el caso -.

\- Ya lo sospechaba, ¿pero qué ese no es asunto del ministerio? - .

\- Sí, pero tú sabes como es Sherlock, esta desesperado porque el encargado del caso aun no da con el causante de todo este embrollo -.

\- Oh no sabia que con ustedes los magos también fuera así, ¿y quien es el encargado de la investigación? – John no estaba muy seguro si de seguir la charla. Por una parte por el cansancio y por la otra porque pensaba que estaba siendo demasiado indiscreto, "Es Greg, ¿Qué puede pasar?" pensó. Acto seguido respondió en un titubeo.

\- Harry Potter… - John no esperaba que Greg supiera de quien hablara, supuso mal.

\- ¿El gran Harry Potter?, me suena, ¿con ustedes es muy popular no? , imagino que con èl Sherlock no es tan cretino - .

John no pudo evitar reír con aquella suposición. – De hecho es mucho peor de lo que es con los chicos de Scotland, por lo mismo que en efecto Harry es muy "grande" entre nosotros los magos, el hecho de que no pueda resolver un caso le resulta muy irritante a Sherlock, es como tu equivalente en el mundo mágico, la diferencia es que Harry no le pide la ayuda a Sherlock, el simplemente se entromete -. Greg sonrió y rio bajo junto con el doctor.

\- Ay ese Sherlock, ¿dónde esta ahora? -.

\- Oh no quiso perder tiempo buscando estadía, se quedo por ahí buscando pistas, ¿te importaría ayudarme a subir estas cosas al cuarto donde estaré?, me temo que Sherlock ni si quiera sabe donde estoy y tardara en llegar -.

\- Claro, te ayudo, de paso podemos ir a almorzar, imagino que debes tener hambre -.

\- Imaginas bien - .

Greg acompaño al doctor a dejar las cosas en un cuarto con cama matrimonial, la torpe señorita por andar sacando plática seguramente se había equivocado. Greg no hizo comentario alguno por respeto al rubio, pero no pudo evitar sonreír con picardía al ver aquello, John sólo pudo sentirse terriblemente apenado. Aunque era cierto que recién se había hecho novio del detective no era algo que quisiera compartir con el mundo todavía.

\- Esa señora seguro se equivoco…jeja – comento John, Greg siguió sin querer decir nada burlona si que le siguió la corriente – lo sé, a mi también de primero me dieron un cuarto así, supongo que es porque comúnmente vienen parejas – mintió para no hacer sentir mal al rubio, funciono.

\- Vayamos a comer entonces – concluyo.

…

Al fin la jornada había terminado. Por fin estaría lejos de las burlas y falsas acusaciones. Era momento de ir a aclararlo con el otro involucrado. Pero para sorpresa de Harry, John no se encontraba en su consultorio ni en Baker Street.

\- Me temo que salieron esta mañana cariño, no tengo idea de a donde han ido y aunque lo supiera, igual no creo que pueda decirte – dijo la señora Hudson en cuanto llego Harry a preguntar por el doctor.

\- Ya veo, bueno muchas gracias, en cuanto regrese John, por favor hágale saber que he venido, le estaré muy agradecido – comento con un tono juvenil que conmovió a la señora, que a buena suerte de Potter era muggle por lo tanto no había leído el profeta.

\- Se lo haré saber querido, seguro John se pondrá muy contento cuando sepa que su "amigo" ha venido a visitarle – sonrió picarona, Harry hizo caso omiso y dio paso a retirarse – Gracias, estoy seguro que sí – concluyo el chico.

No encontrar a John en ningún lado le altero más los nervios, necesitaba aclarar de manera publica aquel asunto o le seguirían molestando hasta el cansancio.

En cuanto llego a casa, las cosas no parecían mejorar en lo absoluto. Se topo con un Draco Malfoy muy serio, parecía una estatua, se encontraba absorto leyendo una novela muggle titulada: Orgullo y Prejuicio. Titulo que Harry desconocía, pero sonaba como si le quedara como anillo al dedo a Draco, un ser orgulloso y prejuicioso.

\- Hola Malfoy, mírate, andas leyendo una novela muggle, ¿Quién lo diría? – comento divertido, pero el rubio le ignoro vilmente.

\- ¿Concentrado en la lectura eh?, bien, te dejaré leyendo – dijo con un falso animo, en realidad estaba frustrado. Harry esperaba que después de un día tan desastroso, al menos las sandeces del ex Slytherin le elevaran el ánimo, pero este se mostraba tan serio y tenso que daba miedo. Camino a su cuarto Harry recordó que tenía que partir a Baskerville y como no regresaría hasta resolver el caso, ocupaba llevar a Draco consigo.

\- Hey Draco, casi lo olvido, ¿recuerdas la investigación que llevo a cabo?, ¿la de Baskerville? - . Draco solo asintió, pero hubo silencio rotundo. Harry continuo – Oh bien, tenemos que partir a la hacienda de los Baskerville para que resuelva el maldito caso de una vez, como no se cuanto tiempo me tome iras conmigo, partimos mañana por la mañana – esta vez, ni si quiera asintió. Sólo volteo la pagina de su libro.

\- Sabes Draco es de mala educación que mientras te estén hablando tu estés distraído de esa forma – dijo irritado. Había pasado ya tantas cosas como para todavía aguantar chiflasones del rubio. Draco continuo ignorándole, Harry siguió regañándole, hasta que Draco se exaspero tanto como el.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mi Potter? , ya te escuché, no importa que diga igual iremos a ese maldito pueblo, así que, ¿para que mi maldita opinión?, si me disculpas tengo un libro muy interesante entre manos así que déjame en paz - aquel tono de voz asombro al azabache, no era como un coraje de capricho o una contestación petulante dada a propósito solo para enfadarlo, mas bien sonaba como si en serio estuviera enojado, pero Potter no comprendía porque. Debido a que ya había sido un día bastante difícil, dejo aquello para después. Con esa actitud, no es como si Draco fuera a hablar mucho de todos modos.

…

\- ¡John!, tan temprano y ya bebiendo, no sigas los pasos de Harriet, eres propenso a volverte igual de alcohólico – dijo Sherlock cuando llego de pronto a donde estaba almorzando John con Greg.

\- Ah hola Sherlock, ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? -.

\- Eres muy predecible John, ahora, deja todo eso y vámonos, tenemos un caso que resolver, tengo la idea de quien es el responsable de todo esto, ocupo que me acompañes con el señor Henry Baskerville para que tomes nota - .

\- Sherlock acabo de llegar, recién me senté con Greg, quien seguramente ni has notado -.

\- ¿Con quien? – pregunto indiferente, el inspector hizo una tos para anunciar su presencia que aún no era notada por el detective, entonces Sherlock lo miro – Ah claro, ese inspector muggle deficiente de Scotland, se llama Lestrade, no Greg – John rodo sus ojos y se palmeo la frente avergonzado, entonces el hombre de cabellos grises intervino.

\- Gracias Sherlock, aun estoy aquí. Por cierto, Lestrade es mi apellido, pero mi nombre es Greg – Sherlock arqueo sus cejas incrédulo al escuchar aquello, - ¿ah sí? , no lo sabía – dijo el detective consultor - ¡pero te lo he dicho muchas veces! Erg… en serio, ni si quiera es un nombre difícil de entender y…- antes de que el inspector pudiera seguir quejándose Sherlock le interrumpió – Eso no es relevante, ahora, ¿a que esperas John? Tenemos un caso que resolver -.

\- Ya te dije que apenas me senté a almorzar con Greg, no voy a ser grosero como tú retirándome así nada más – dijo el doctor. Sherlock bufo.

\- ¡John el juego ya comenzó! Date prisa – exclamo molesto, John hizo un puchero.

\- Pero Sherlock…-

\- Descuida John, sé como es esto, anda ve con èl, comeremos después, adelante, Baskerville te necesita – dijo el inspector muy amable, John apenado decidió acceder.

\- De acuerdo tú ganas Sherlock, discúlpame Greg en serio -.

Sherlock rodaba sus ojos y hacia muecas fastidiado.

\- No te disculpes y anda apresúrate, no se cuanto mas pueda soportar los berrinches de Sherlock – bromeo entre risas. John observo con desaprobación a su _novio_, pero no le dijo nada. No armaría una escena frente a Greg, se levanto de la silla y siguió a Sherlock.

\- Gracias Gary, tu si entiendes – dijo Sherlock.

\- Greg, mi nombre es Greg -.

\- Claro, claro, Gavin - .

Ambos salieron del hotel y se encaminaron a la mansión que ahora pertenecía al señor Henry Baskerville. El antiguo dueño, su difunto tío el señor Charles Baskerville de 88 años de edad había fallecido a causa del virus desatado en la zona, Charles era conocido como el paciente 0. Su cuerpo permanecía en la Morgue de San Mungo.

\- No fuiste muy amable con el inspector – comento John cuando iban de camino.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Me conoces John, y Gavin igual, saben que no soy amable, pero no es a propósito, ¿vale?, tengo que meter presión sino la gente no actúa – se defendió.

\- Claro, y su nombre es GREG. G-R-E-G , ¿es tan difícil de aprender? -.

\- Ya habrá tiempo para hacerle un espacio a su nombre en mi palacio mental, ahora vamos a lo relevante, tengo que informarte sobre el caso para cuando decidas subirme a tu blog -.

\- Vale, cuenta -.

\- Charles Baskerville, uno de los últimos miembros legítimos de la casa Baskerville, fundador de esta misma ciudad con el mismo nombre desde el siglo XXVIII, son pocos los miembros que componen a esta familia pues varios miembros de esta tenían también una obsesión con prevalecer la sangre mágica en el linaje. Actualmente solo queda un heredero, el joven Henry Baskerville sobrino de Charles. Charles fue el primero en ser contagiado a causa de la mordida de un perro que lo ataco una madrugada que salió a su patio por razones "desconocidas". No se ha vuelto a ver a dicho perro desde entonces, los habitantes de la zona afirman haberlo visto pero más bien solo lo hacen por publicidad de una leyenda urbana, lo denominan el sabueso del infierno. Debido a que Harry Potter tardo mucho con este asunto, el señor Charles murió hace ya más de tres meses, y desde entonces sigue sin haber una cura. Los infectados permanecen en cuarentena y el virus esta controlado, pero no podemos dejar las cosas así, ¿verdad?, nuestra misión es dar con ese misterioso perro y en especial con quienes lo lanzaron a atacar al señor Charles en primer lugar, ya tengo mi sospecha, pero necesito entrevistar al joven Henry primero, ahora que tienes un plano general del caso, ¿tienes alguna duda? – explicaba Sherlock en lo que caminaban.

\- Sí, mencionaste algo de unas botas, ¿Cuál es la relevancia de eso? - .

\- Eso es lo que me dio a entender que el ataque al señor Charles por parte del sabueso no fue una coincidencia, sino que fue echado a propósito y sobre todo, lo que afirma que es un sabueso y no un perro cualquiera, eso nos ayuda mucho Watson -.

\- ¿Cómo? -.

\- Te explico: el señor Charles (según el expediente que observe ) había recibido por su cumpleaños un par de botas nuevas de parte de una vecina igual de anciana, la señora Catherine Gamora, "misteriosamente", luego de unos días, el señor Charles no encontraba una de sus bota en ninguna parte. Así que saco las viejas botas que solía utilizar para dar sus paseos nocturnos, pero curiosamente al día siguiente, una de las botas viejas tampoco aparecía. A simple vista uno diría que solo se trata de una jugarreta infantil planteada por cualquier pueblerino del lugar, pero entonces, días más tarde se da el incidente. Luego que el señor Charles por fin consigue OTRAS botas para poder hacer sus paseos nocturnos. Al cabo de unos días, la madrugada del 4 de Diciembre es mordido por un perro que lo deja atontado poco a poco hasta "zombificarlo". Es obvio que nuestro perpetrador necesitaba de una pertenencia del señor Charles para que el SABUESO le siguiera la pista, por eso las botas nuevas no le sirvieron y tuvo que ir a robar una de las viejas, ¿comprendes ahora? , no creo que nuestro victimario sea tan ingenuo como para conservar la bota, ni para conservar la bota, aunque, ya no se ha vuelto a ver el perro… ¿dónde lo esconde? , eso mi amigo son las pruebas que necesitamos encontrar para probar que nuestro sospechoso es el culpable.

John quedo tan asombrado como siempre con las deducciones del detective.

\- ¿Cómo? , ¿Ya tienes un culpable?, eso es perfecto Sherlock, ¿de quien se trata? – pregunto entusiasmado, Sherlock lo detuvo haciendo un ademan.

\- Paciencia John, sabes que no me gusta adelantarme a las cosas, primero vayamos con el Sir. Henry y después de cuento más de todo esto, de prisa John, esto apenas esta comenzando – dijo tan emocionado como el doctor acelerando sus pasos, John le siguió animado, tanto que cualquier coraje que le había hecho pasar antes ya había quedado en el pasado.

**Los capítulos pueden parecerles cortos, pero es que en promedio escribo de 1500 a 2000 palabras, en esta ocasión creo que hasta me pase. Los hago de esta forma para que se mantenga el suspenso y así es menos cargado para mí. **

**Espero darles los demás capítulos cuanto antes. Gracias =) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sir Henry Baskerville**

La mansión de la casa Baskerville era una hermosa pieza arquitectónica construida durante la época victoriana. Un lugar que solía ser abierto a los turistas durante el verano y el invierno. Su dueño original, el Sir. Charles Edward Isaac Baskerville, era un anciano muy amable para ser un noble sangre pura de la afamada casa Baskerville. Eso sí, era un sujeto bastante excéntrico, un sujeto que nunca había disfrutado de salir de su zona de confort (prueba de ello es que jamás se deshizo de sus botas viejas, hasta que recibió unas nuevas por su cumpleaños), que se vestía de una forma tradicional como sí aún viviera en la época victoriana, aún cuando ni si quiera había nacido en aquella época.

La fachada de la mansión contaba con unas enormes ventanas cerca de la entrada principal que estaban cubiertas de hiedra y encima de la puerta lucía el esplendido escudo de armas de los Baskerville compuesto por el dibujo de un caballero sobre un lobo gigante corriendo por un paramo (seguramente haciendo alusión al paramo de la zona). Dos torres antiguas de cada lado y un camino de piedra rojiza que llevaba a la puertecilla de la cocina por el lado izquierdo.

El clásico panorama no se apreciaba como se debería, pues estaba siendo opacado con las modernas patrullas que custodiaban la casa. Un policía se les acerco corriendo a Sherlock y John en cuanto los vio ir en camino desde lo lejos.

Momento, ustedes dos alto ahí, ¿A dónde cree que van? – dijo el policía, Sherlock volteo a ver a John y medio sonrío.

Muggle, novato, recién es policía desde hace un par de meses, usted no pidió ser policía, ¿verdad?, pero fue el puesto que le pudieron conseguir, imagino que la muchacha que esta ahí en la patrulla esperándole es su hija, ¿no cree que eso es muy peligroso?, aunque con todo este virus seguramente cree que es más peligroso dejarla en casa o en las calles donde puede pescar la enfermedad que el hecho de que algún "criminal" note que viaja con su hija a todos lados -.

El policía quedo perplejo como cualquier persona la primera vez que escuchaba las deducciones tan acertadas del detective.

Escuche no sé quien demonios es usted y como sabe todo eso, pero será mejor que se marche o le pondré las esposas pues suficientes razones tengo para hacerlo -. Sherlock sonrió con ironía mientras escuchaba al policía.

¿No te parece curioso John?, todos dicen exactamente lo mismo, escuche no quiero perder tiempo y déjeme pasar, soy Sherlock Holmes y este es mi colega el doctor John Watson, nos urge ver al señor Sir. Henry Baskerville - .

Dicho esto hizo al policía a un lado empujándole, el oficial con su mano temblorosa y bastante ofendida saco el arma que guardaba en sus pantalones y apunto al par de hombres que se encaminaba a la mansión. Sherlock bufó fastidiado.

ALTO, arriba las manos y alto – llamo el policía – es en serio, un paso más y… -.

Oh señor – musito Sherlock - ¿y qué? , ¿nos va a disparar?, John ayúdame con semejante individuo – John quien no quería involucrarse asintió de todas formas y se dirigió al tipo con su natural amabilidad.

Er..sí, escuche oficial – leyó la placa para hablarle por su nombre - ¿Grimly?, sí, escuche oficial Grimly, nosotros no somos delincuentes ni tenemos malas intenciones mi compañero el señor Holmes es un detective privado muy tenaz interesado en investigar este caso, yo soy un doctor militar antiguo miembro del 5º Regimiento de Fusileros de Northumberland, puede confiar… - el policía seguía sin confiar en el par , así que por su bocina iba a llamar refuerzos.

Sherlock sumamente molesto empezaba a perder la paciencia y como ya iban a mandar refuerzos de todos modos, hizo como si el policía no estuviera para continuar caminando a la mansión. John no muy seguro de que hacer en aquella situación, mejor corrió tras Sherlock, el policía no se animaba a disparar así que emprendió una carrera para alcanzarlos. Sherlock y John apresuraron su trotar para evitar ser alcanzados, en eso un elegante joven ingles de cabello castaño y alto (al lado del doctor) choco con el rubio médico. Aquel fue no fue un golpe de suerte sino un "choque de suerte".

Fíjese por donde va corriendo usted, ¿no esta un poco grande para andarse con esas cosas? – reclamo con un acento británico bastante marcado. Sherlock miro al hombre y se paralizo al instante. El policía los alcanzo, debido a que entre la multitud se encontraba el mismísimo señor Baskerville no tuvo otra opción que bajar el arma.

Señor Sir. Baskerville, nunca creí que me sentiría dichoso de encontrarme a alguien en toda mi vida así como con usted, Sherlock Holmes – se presento Sherlock, el señor muy confundido aun solo correspondió el apretón de manos que le daba el detective, luego de unos segundos identifico al par y con una expresión de disgusto, soltó la mano del detective al instante, dio un par de pasos atrás.

¡Por Merlín!, ya recordé quienes son ustedes, maldita sea. Era lo único que me faltaba, escuche señor Holmes y doctor Watson agradezco su interés pero estoy harto de preguntas y sospechas en mi contra será mejor que se alejen de mi propiedad ahora mismo. ¡Grimly! Llama a refuerzos para que se lleven a este par –.

Eso hice señor, ya vienen en camino.

John intentaba convencer al señor Baskerville para que no fuera tan rudo y les diera una oportunidad, pero Sir. Henry se hacia de los oídos sordos pidiendo con histeria el apoyo de mas oficiales metiéndole presión al joven Grimly. Sherlock suelta una risita tonta que irrita aún más al Sir.

¿qué?, ¿ahora que es tan gracioso? – dice frunciendo el ceño. John mira la escena confundido. Sherlock interrumpe su gozosa risa para explicarse.

No me sorprende que tenga el ego tan elevado Sir. Henry, es algo natural debido a la clase social en la que se encuentra supongo, sin ofender pero usted es de quien menos sospecho, mi razón de entrevistarle son otras -.

¿Ah si? – dudan asombrado tanto el Sir como John.

Sin duda alguna, me gustaría escuchar su versión de la historia solo para definir el rumbo de mi investigación, estoy consiente que usted nada tiene que ver con el asesinato de su tío y mucho menos con la grandiosa idea de infectar primero a un perro con el virus, o perdón, un sabueso – dijo con un tono de seguridad tan elevado que golpeo el enorme ego del Sir. Esté hizo una mueca y solicito más calmado que detuvieran la venida de más oficiales al lugar.

Ya veo, parece usted muy seguro, es el primero que no sospecha de mi, con gusto puedo ayudarle pero primero hágame saber de pura curiosidad, ¿por qué no soy sospechoso? - . Sherlock estaba cansado de tener que seguir dando explicaciones pero no tenia otra opción, tomo aire y dijo - esta conversación me gustaría tenerla en su casa si no es mucha molestia.

John noto que Sir. Henry no estaba muy convencido aun de dejarlos entrar pero la curiosidad mato al gato. Sir Henry cambio su temperamento comportándose más dócil dejándoles entrar y solicitando que fueran bien atendidos.

Por dentro la mansión de la casa Baskerville estaba "modernizada". No contaba con arreglos de la época victoriana pero tenía una decoración acorde a la década de los 60's, el excéntrico señor Charles pintaba a ser un "beatlemaniaco" con todos esos cuadros de George Harrison, Lennon, Ringo y McCartney en la sala, y algunos otros con figuras abstractas y psicodélicas.

Los sillones tenían colores llamativos al igual que el tapiz de algunas habitaciones. La cocina contaba con un estilo retro-futurista, y en los pasillos que aun conservaban un tono mas clásico estaban colgadas las pinturas de todo el linaje sangre pura de los Baskerville.

Habitaciones estaban decoradas con la casa de Hogwarts Slytherin y otras con los colores que definían a la misma casa Baskerville.

Mientras daban un "vistazo" a las partes elementales de la casa: cocina, sala, pasillos, patio, jardín y baños. Sherlock explicaba sus supuestos a los confundidos hombres.

Menciona que esto es un asesinato y no un simple accidente, le sorprenderá saber que no es el primero en sospecharlo, Harry Potter el encargado de este caso no paraba de mirarme con reproche y sospecha. No me lo hizo saber, pero no fue necesario, seguramente divulgo las sospechas en mi contra porque desde que me interrogo a mi y lo deje entrar a los aposentos de los Baskerville, vecinos y miembros del pueblo comenzaron también sus injurias en mi persona. Pero ¿sabe algo?, pienso que ese Harry Potter tiene un pequeño prejuicio con nosotros los Slytherin, ¿no lo cree? – aquel ultimo comentario incomodo al doctor, conocía a Harry y sabia que esa no era la causa, pero más le incomodo que Sherlock estuviera de acuerdo.

Oh claro, la rivalidad entre los Gryffindor y los Slytherin, algo que parece estar en los genes de muchos -.

Bueno ciertas actitudes prepotentes de los Slytherin hace que algunos Gryffindors no los aceptemos … - comento John por lo bajo, Sherlock escucho pero hizo caso omiso, dando paso a explicar sus supuestos.

Como sea, estoy seguro de que es un asesinato y no un accidente porque algo muy peculiar esta involucrado, se trata de un sabueso. Me imagino que esta informado de lo de las botas extraviadas de su tío, así que me salto mis razones para creer que estoy es homicidio y no un brote viral dado por casualidad. Por otra parte, no lo veo como sospechoso porque la única razón que tendría usted para asesinar al señor Baskerville es la herencia (la cual tiene asegurada), pero tomando en cuenta que el hombre ya estaba avanzado de edad y usted es no es lo suficientemente viejo ni necesitado de dinero en estos tiempos, ¿para qué adelantar el proceso?, en todo caso que usted haya sido, ¿por qué complicarse tanto el asesinato? Simplemente pudo haber lanzado una maldición imperdonable a la victima y podría librarse de investigaciones, conociéndole y con el prestigio de su casa, no creo que si hubiera dado a conocer que fue un simple ataque al corazón la gente lo creería. No, esto es algo más a fondo, ahora que ya me explique, ¿le importaría decirme como era su relación con el Sir. Charles; quienes trabajaban para él; como se llevaba con sus empleados; su personalidad; etc..? –

Sir. Henry se sintió mucho más confiado así que no dudo en otorgar toda la información solicitada.

Bueno señor Holmes yo no le pienso mentir, la verdad es que no se mucho sobre lo que me pregunta, pero le diré lo que se. Para empezar, mi relación con mi tío no era muy cercana, mi padre el señor Nicolás Baskerville quien resulto ser Squibb, frustrado por nunca poder conocer Hogwarts, mis abuelos procuraron brindarle todos los lujos posibles pero eso nunca le quito el mal sabor de que Charles podía hacer muchas cosas que él no. Así que se separo cuanto pudo en cuanto fueron mayores de edad para no saber nada de la magia. Gran golpe debió sentir cuando vio que yo fui mago ¡ja!, en fin… debido a eso vivimos muy separados del viejo Charles. Mi tío como usted debió haber notado o escuchado era bastante excéntrico, jamás se caso ni dejo descendencia, muy dedicado a la medicina tradicional mágica y la herbología no le tomo importancia a eso de establecer familia. Para el trabajan un mayordomo junto con su esposa, tienen una pequeña casita en el patio, el señor y la señora Mcgleen, tiene un jardinero que se convirtió en su aprendiz de herbología medica, el señor Stapleton, y bueno las amas de llaves que cambiaba constantemente, no muchas resistían trabajar aquí, como ve es un lugar alejado del pueblo y al ser en su mayoría muggles (mi tío no gusto nunca de elfos domésticos ni ver a las brujas de sirvientas), pues se aburrían de no tener televisión ni internet, ¿Cómo la ve?, de todas formas se llevaba bien con cada uno de sus empleados. Debo decir que a pesar de las extravagancias de mi tío era un señor ricachón bastante querido tanto como por muggles como por magos y brujas. Ohm, creo que es todo, una disculpa si no fui muy útil señor Holmes, pero créame que le tendré al tanto al primer vistazo raro que vea por ahí -.

Sherlock se coloco las manos bajo su barbilla para mostrar una posición pensativa y se quedo así durante unos segundos en un silencio absoluto. Luego de un chasquido de lengua respondió animado – Ya veo, no se preocupe señor Baskerville, su información si me funcionara, ahora cambiándole un poco tema. Note que omitió un dato muy importante, el señor Stapleton tiene una hermana ¿no?, supe que es muy inteligente y hermosa. Toda una chica de bien -.

El señor Baskerville de inmediato torno sus mejillas rojas, John arqueo sus cejas ante aquella reacción mientras que el detective sonrió con picardía.

Eh si, una brillante mujer debo decir, por esa sonrisa imagino que ya se entero del rumor que no es ni tan rumor pues es verdad – comento el hombre con nervios.

Claramente, supe que esta comprometido, ¿así que es cierto? -.

Naturalmente, pero no queremos darlo a la luz, no hasta que sea el momento apropiado, quizá ahora que esa epidemia Sta. controlada parece ser estupendo poder anunciar nuestra próxima boda que de hecho será dentro de dos semanas -.

Sí lo imagino – comento fingiendo interés, dando una falsa sonrisa –pues muchas felicidades, increíble que aun entre estas circunstancias encuentre el amor – dijo tendiéndole la mano con una hipocresía que el Sir. No notó pero el Doctor sí, pero se abstuvo de comentarios.

Muchas gracias señor Holmes, no tiene idea de lo hermoso que es estar comprometido, esta muchacha Beryl ha sido estupenda conmigo desde que tuve que reportarme por la muerte de mi tío -.

Bueno, creo que es todo Sir. Henry, nuevamente felicidades, ¿John?, ¿no vas a felicitarle por su compromiso?, anda no seas descortés -.

John miro dubitativo al detective pero le siguió la corriente.

Muchas felicidades Sir. Baskerville -.

Oh por favor, díganme Henry, lo merecen por ser lo únicos en creer en mi inocencia, aparte de los hermanos Stapleton que han sido tan buenos conmigo -.

Luego de las despedidas y falsa emoción por un matrimonio ajeno. John tan ingenuo como siempre comento victorioso.

Bien, ahora sabemos que no es por herencia, ¿entonces que seria y porque? -.

Sherlock sin educación alguna soltó una risotada.

¿Qué dices John?, ¡PERO CLARO QUE ES POR LA HERENCIA! -.

John armo un puchero e hizo una mueca de indignación.

Pe…pe...pero tu dijiste que … -

Sé bien lo que dije, déjame terminar. Es por la herencia pero no por parte del Sir. Henry -.

¿Ah no?, ¿entonces? -.

¿No es obvio?, ¡la señorita Stapleton!, ella es nuestra asesina, todo ese matrimonio es tan falso como mis felicitaciones – dijo indiferente colocándose su bufanda azul al cuello, ajustando su abrigo, y haciendo ese movimiento tan misterioso con sus pómulos.

¿QUÉ? - pregunto el doctor en un grito de asombro mientras siguió al detective.

…

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER. Me gustaría que difundieran mi perfil, se pasaran a otros fics, o dejaran comentarios. Sí algo me motiva a escribir es saber que existen lectores que esperan leerme.**

**Saludos **


End file.
